Goku vs. Baby Vegeta
Summary Baby darts at Goku and knocks him away with a punch to the face and sends him flying. Goku is amazed at his powers in Vegeta and goes in for a second attack. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and manages to hold his own, but is easily knocked away with ease despite being at Super Saiyan 3. The form gives out as his small form can't maintain Super Saiyan 3 for long and powers up to Super Saiyan as Baby continue his rituals as he transforms into his first Strongest Form. Baby overpowers Goku as he merciless pummels him in the face before hurling him into the ground as he fires his Tuffle Big Bang Flash at Goku. Baby calls to his mind slaves and asks them to share their malice and hate with him as he begins to further his transformation into his Strongest Form 2. He launches Galick Gun at him, but Goku counters with Super Kamehameha. However, Goku is overpowered resulting in him being engulfed in the attack, but he manages to use Instant Transmission to travel a short distance away and is able to survive the explosion. Baby is able to corner Goku with his raw speed and proceeds to overpower him as the others try to respect Goku's request in the not helping. Goku asks Buu to take Pan and hide her to protect her. He respects his wishes, but takes Goten and Trunks with him as well as he leaves the area. Buu simply states that he won't disrespect a warrior after he's resolved himself in a way that Goku has. Goku keeps trying to get an edge in the fight, but no matter what he does; he is overpowered easily and knocked around as Baby states that he is finished playing nice as begins gathering spiteful energy from his mind slaves and the energy sealed within. A large energy sphere begins to form from the energy as Goku is too battered to move. Unable to do anything; Goku simply watches Baby hurls his Revenge Death Ball at Goku as Gohan and Bulla watch. Goku tries everything to avoid it, but he even struggles to use the Instant Transmission pose before feinting. Kibito Kai teleports in on Old Kai's orders and flies towards to Goku as Baby is celebrating early for his supposed victory as the energy sphere collides with the ground and explodes. After the smoke clears; Goku is nowhere to be found and Baby concedes victory as he puts his plans into motion by summoning Ultimate Shenron and wishing a replica of Planet Plant to appear in Earth's orbit as Buu senses the disappearance of Goku's energy believing he is dead. Differences *Baby fights Goku in his Strongest Form 2 before using his Revenge Death Ball. *Goku uses Instant Transmission, but due to his size he can only move a short distance away. Fights *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan) vs. Baby (Baby Vegeta: Super Saiyan 2/Strongest Form 1/Strongest Form 2) Category:Fanga